


Daydreamer

by Bookholicfangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen is The Flash, CW legacies, Dark Magic, Fake Character Death, Flash Fic, Friendship, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Legacies, Minor Jesse "Quick" Wells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookholicfangirl/pseuds/Bookholicfangirl
Summary: It was so hard to move on. But he was almost there. It took him 10 years but he was finally doing it... Till he was not. Because she was there, right infront of him . She and the thousand questions she brought.....I'm terrible at summaries...Name from the song daydreamer by Adele.All this characters belong to the flash tv show- CW.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Jesse "Quick" Wells, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Original Female Character(s), Earth-2 Tess Morgan/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The one with the impossible Alarm!

It has been a normal day. And a normal day at S.T.A.R labs meant at least dozen criminals behind the bars and a very unpleasantly powerful metahuman to take down.  
"I don't even want to try to look at this monitor anymore!" Said Cisco to himself throwing his hands dramatically in the air. he was bending over a monitor behind his desk in the corner of the cortex trying to find a way to find their old dear friend Hannibal! A metahuman with the ability to shape shift into anyone he touched and it wasn't going great. The guy was supposed to be dead but he was killing and hurting people right under their noses because of the crisis.

Caitlin and Frost weren't doing much better either. Switching back and forth to examine each other's different theories on how to use the blood samples Barry brought from CCPD in in order to track down the meta. And Barry himself was at CCPD going through all the new data from the old cases he didn't know exist. Another post crisis change apparently.

Cisco was frustrated. It all might have been a tad easier if Nash and some of his crazy tech were around, not that he admits that he actually missed the guy walking around the labs time to time , but since Alagra decided to spend some time with him and after what happened with Thawn they all agreed to give him a break which he was spending with Alagra God knows where.

It all only reminded Cisco how much he missed Harry. The grumpy scientist who was actually getting back his intelligence and wasn't that grumpy anymore because of his newfound balance. He only had few video massages of that guy left and he hoped he could get to know this new Harry better. Although he couldn't because there was no earth 2 or any other earths out there anymore. Another side effect of the crisis.

"Gotcha!!" It was Frost's scream that brought Cisco out of his thoughts.  
" Caught him?" He asked taking a seat behind the main desk in the middle of the cortex. Looking at the data Frost gathered he called Barry.  
"central City museum!" He said he waiting for Frost to continue which was exactly what she did.  
" Barry look for a left-handed guy around the same age, height and weight as Hannibal himself. The protein Scan from his blood cells in different Crim scenes showed he can't stay away from his true physical structure for too long. look for the one who looks like one of our missing victims."

And there Barry went. It was busy hour. The hall was filled with parents and their children walking around, pausing here and there to see eye-catching old person or animal or a handcraft. In a minute he was standing in the middle of the museum in his suit looking for the guy taking runs here and there till it caught his eyes. Standing in the middle of the astrology section. So he ran. And he was almost there till suddenly a very hug T-Rex skeleton fell apart. He did all he could do. Running around keeping people away from the falling bones and gathering the fallen pieces at one place without harming them. That was when he heard it. The gun shot. And before he could do any thing Hannibal's body was on the ground. Bloodied and faceless.

" It can't be an accident"  
Said Frost looking at the pictures of meta's dead body.  
It's the third time this month Barr"  
Said Joe sipping his coffee. They all came to the lab after the incident at the museum. It's been a month that Everytime they found a meta , the mats got murdered before they can catch them. Everytime they were trying to steal from a museum or a personal collection... Every single time some accident with a perfect timing happened right when the metahuman got murdered.  
"Three metas , all their abilities helping the to blend in" said Ralph from his seat behind the main desk.  
Putting the news headlines from past month on the screen Iris continued" and it all has been personal collections or museums"  
" And all Dead the moment we get to them" added Cecile.  
"Whoever it is they're looking for sth... Sometimes valuable. Probably old and every time they manage to get away with it." said Barry standing in front of the desk his back to them. They all knew he felt responsible for these deaths.  
"Well maybe..." Ralph started but he never got to finish it as a very loud alarming sound ripped through the cortex. Putting them in a state of shock.  
Cisco was the first who broke into action. Starting to work on the computer in front of him muttering a little too loudly "it can't be" s to himself. Barry and Frost join him in a second while Ralph who has jumped from his seat in the first place along side Joe and Cecile were hovering over them gasping in disbelief.  
But the alarm on the monitor and the loud Bing Bing sound were obvious;  
"BREACH ALERT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update... I'm going to try to update this weekly from now on. And this chapter was ready but I lost the text and I hope it turns out as well as the previous one... Thank you for your nice reviews. Kudos and comments will be appreciated.This is my first work on AO3 so Lemme know what you think.  
> Some chapters might be short.


	2. The one with the multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't believe their eyes... They were here... They were actually here!!!

They all ran down to the breach room, not believing their eyes. There it was in the center of the room. A blue cloud shape abnormally, twisting on itself. They recognized shadows moving separately from the breach getting closer. Everyone going to defensive mood ready to face whom or whatever that was coming from the other side. In a second a bolt of lightning shot out of the breach leaving everyone gasping with disbelief.

  
They couldn't believe their eyes... They were here... They were actually here!!!

  
Cisco was the first one to snap out of it. He ran forward enveloping Harry in a bear hug which had the scientist stumbling backward.  
"Woah... Easy there Ramon!" Harry exclaimed with a chuckle although he brought his hands up to return the hug, or at least he tried to as much as it was possible with Cisco's arms around him crushing him on both sides. The rest of them started to gather around them as well. Frost who has switched places with Caitlin knowing she needed to be with her friends more than her at the moment was the first one to approach Jessie and hug her as well.

"Oh my God... You guys are alive" she said in a hushed voice not even trying to hold back the tears. The rest of them join the pair and each gave the speedster a hug expressing their relief. As they all stepped back it didn't go unnoticed to them that Cisco hasn't let go of the scientist yet but none of them choose to comment on that as they all know as much they both enjoyed annoying the hell out of one another how deep their friendship ran besides after witnessing how guilty Cisco felt for past few months they decided to let them have this moment in peace.

Eventually Cisco let go of the scientist and went to give Jessie a brief hug as well. Tbh Jessie did look a bit taken back by the amount of emotions they were receiving but Harry really was not. He has been watching his friends for a while now , the only good side of being stuck in another man's consciousness. He remembered how lost he felt when he first woken up inside Nash's mind with the others. His friends were his rock at that time. And then the reverse flash incident happened. Apparently the evil speedster's departure had opened some sort of a path and all his doppelgangers have disappeared one by one.

He couldn't do it though and the thought that he might never get his shot was driving him insane. He was so close to losing it all till one day he suddenly woke up in his actual body. _But no one needed to know these things_ he told himself, although the thought still shook him down to his core. As if she could see the haunted look in his father's eyes she shot him a questioning look which he dismissed casually with a nod.  
He mastered a smile turning his thoughts back to his friends.

  
"How is it possible?" Asked Barry still a look of satisfaction on his face raising his hands in the air. " We really don't remember much, we were doing so good with dad's intelligent at that time and for a while it actually has been all clear and peaceful; then out of nowhere all kind of alarms went on, showing a wave of antimatter coming toward the city in an unstoppable speed, we didn't have time to get to safety or... Anywhere at all and all people..." Jessie's voice broke at the end, guilt showing in the young speedster's eyes as she remembered how many people she failed to save.

  
Frost ,now returned to greet her friends as well, touched her shoulder slightly muttering an "it's ok" and giving her a smile. Looking at his daughter's face Harry decided to continue for her. "And suddenly all I remember was being inside that idiots mind which is btw how I know lots of things I remember about before the whole crisis situation. besides it took us a while to figure everything out an find a way to get here." he said annoyance clear in his voice. Showing that he didn't exactly enjoyed his time on Nash's mind. _Dammit_ Harry thought, _I should get better at this hiding emotions thing_. eyes widened remembering the whole all wellses in one body situation a small "ohmygod" gasp leaving Cecile's mouth. "BUT what matters now is that I got back with my daughter and now with my friends" Harry cut them off before they start rambling. "I'm just glad you're alive man" said Cisco. Harry looked at him with mock horror holding a hand up to his chest" my goodness Ramon, you keep that attitude up and I might actually believe you like me" he finished with a smirk.  
Not waiting for an answer he turned back to their friends giving them all a reassuring smile. A gesture that was mirrored by his daughter as well. Now that he didn't put up walls like before everyone couldn't help but notice the huge resemblance between the pair.

  
It was Ralph who finally broke the somewhat tense silence. " We should celebrate this yayyy babyy!".  
Rolling his eyes Harry straightened his back " well about that Disney, I think we all need to take this reunion somewhere else... There is something we need to talk about."  
Noticing the seriousness of his voice Barry nodded leading the way to the cortex. _They had a lot to discuss indeed_ Harry thought on their way out.


	3. The one with the Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they here?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Sorry I'm late.

The team Walk toward the cortex in a comfortable silence and then straight to the garage; except Barry who ran out to get dinner for all of them.Joe went to his car giving all a short "see ya". His girlfriend and daughter following him waving others goodbye. The rest drove to the West-Allen house in one of the lab vans. Cisco took the driver seat Harry next to him in the front seat, while Jesse, Frost and Ralph sat in the back. Every once in a while the trio sang along with the song on the radio making the scientist wince at the sound. His daughter was indeed a grand superhero but singing was not indeed her speed and Frost, well let's just say her voice was one of the many things she shared with Snow and Ralph was literally just screaming along. Cisco laughed here and there mocking how out of order they sound. Every once in a while a small talk was shared between the kids.

Harry jumped when Cisco nudged him in the shoulder. He turned to his friend giving him questioning look.  
"Where you even listening?" Cisco asked annoyed. Apparently somewhere along the way he had zoned out and has been staring out of the window and missing everything Cisco said in the process. "I guess you just have to say it again" he answered with a smile. And a very annoyed mumbling was all he got as an answer although he was pretty sure he caught the words "dick" and "back" somewhere.

Cisco parked the van infront of the building where they could spot West car a few feets away already parked and empty. They all got off the car and went through the main entrance giving their names. "This place is bitchin!" Expressed Jesse with euthanasia receiving an annoyed fond look from his father for the language. "Oh losen up Harry, she's a big girl" Frost smacked his shoulder unfazed by his look. They got inside the elevator till they reached the right floor and went straight to the door finding Cecile already standing beside the open door. "How did you know we're here"asked Ralph with wonder.

  
"I'm a psychic" Cecile shrugged a hint of smile on her face as The man's mouth gapped with wonder; "and I saw you cross the street" she chuckled stepping aside. Harry walked pass Dibny and marched in mumbling an "after me" shaking his head. The rest of them followed while Cisco told him"really ?" And went in as well. "What did I do?" Asked Ralph confused which earned a chuckle out of Cecile as the both walked in. The table was already set and drinks went around everyone sitting around the dinning table. Harry couldn't help but notice how Barry had gotten everyone's favorite without asking and was thankful to see his favorite fried rice and chicken salad and five pack of Jesse's favorite hot black bean noodles with extra cheese and sun-dried tomatos were among them. Joe raised his glass , the gesture followed by everyone. _"To friends_ " he said short yet meaningful. Everyone was sipping their drinks and enjoying the meal as Jesse told them all about her team and research. Mostly fangirling over some cool name or tech of famous criminal with Barry, Cisco and Ralph.as the food was eaten the room was cleared in second with a woosh of Barry and Jesse .

They all sat around the fire place drinks in hand. Joe sat on the couch with a beer Cecile and Frost on his left with glasses of wine. Barry was sitting on a armchair with Iris on his lap both glass in hand . Jesse, Ralph and Cisco were sat on the carpet in front of the couch all nursing cups of hot cocoa and Harry sat by the fire placeon the wooden floor, a cup of coffee in hand and his legs stretched out in front of him. Harry looked around the room. For an outsider it might have looked like a family dinner night and perhaps that's what they are, family. The thought warmed his heart. Barry was the first one to break the silence." You said there is something important we need to discuss." With that all of them looked at him waiting for his answer.

He drank everything left in his mug and put it on the floor beside himself.  
"Well few months ago. A series of random attacks started in central City. Different metahumans with no connection all seemed to be digging for something, the museum, private collections the college, the went everywhere. We tried weeks tracking down each one only to face a dead body."

"Well doesn't that sound familiar" mumbled Ralph.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked turning n her place to face him.

"The same scenario had been going on here too, for weeks, actually the last one was today." Joe provided now his beer long forgotten on the side table. "So you think there is a connection?" Asked Iris.

"Well you see West-Allen I don't think there is a connection I know so." Harry said. Before anyone could interrupt him he raised his hand to silence them and continued," in our last encounter with a meta we did found a lead." He stopped and took out a small object from his pocket holding it out so everyone can see it. It was a golden triangle. Each armed was tangled with two different cobras eating one another a in the middle of it was a symbol of two people standing side by side. It was hanging from a golden chain. "We looked into it" He continued. "It belongs to an ancient coven of witches from the north. The coven of the Gemini."

"Witches, actual witches?"

  
"Ge....mini? For real?"

  
"How's that relevant?

  
Asked Ralph, Cisco and Barry asked in the Same time.

'Well to your questions " said Harry "Yes, of course and it is because there is a coven of witches running around the state . So we used the special vibration of the necklace's particle we calibrated our satellite so we could find this meta and bam! We found it so we followed them. And that was when we saw them. Around six of them actually all wearing cobalt blue robes. We couldn't see the faces and there was some sort of barrier protecting them and they literally vanished into thin air. " He finished with a sigh. "How much do you know about them?" Asked Barry now switched on superhero mood.

Harry looked at the wall behind Every one and said "hows that for starter,

  
They're on this very earth."


	4. And there is more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something beneath the surface...

They took the night off. Barry had offered their very large guestroom to the Wells family but they declined politely saying that they'd rather stay in their old room. It wasn't exactly comfortable but he didn't push. It was a peaceful night. " So the metas do take night off now" was Harry's first thought as he woke up . He raised halfway through using his elbows for support as he looked around the room. The sight of his small work table and a small selves they used as closet was oddly reliving. He stretched his neck sighing in relief and turned to see his daughter sound and sleep on on the bed on his left. The sight gave him a fuzzy feeling on his chest. He was having a lots of those these days."kids" He thought and shook his head with a smile. Getting out of bed he turned off the yet to buzz alarm of his phone. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up himself .

He walked out of the shower with a change of clothes and damp disheveled hair to a now empty room. His daughter apparently long gone. He grabbed a towel that he was sure wasn't there before from the back of a metal chair in the corner of the room to dry his hair a little more just to make it even messier as he grabbed his glasses and walked towards the cortex taking the long way. He needed to make up his mind before diving into the conversation he knew would came up soon.

"Yooo!" Said Cisco as Harry walked in hovering over one of the computers with his daughter. Everybody was already busy doing something. Frost was going through some diagrams on a tablet sitting infront of the medbay. Barry was checking the satellite scans on one of the monitors in. The middle of the room and Iris and Joe were sat behind the main desk He sat down on a chair beside them, nursing a cup of coffee as Barry started to talk. " Hey... So we are trying to use the S.T.A.R Labs satellite in order to locate the frequency of that necklace you brought.... But nothing so far..." He shrugged rubbing his neck. The gesture reminded him of a ten year old who has failed in their math exam, ten year old determination he thought. "Hey did you know this thing can do that?" Cisco asked chewing on his candy.

Harry gave him a weird look mouth shaping like a "what" as he looked questioning at the others. "What Cisco means..." Frost provided," is that the necklace you brought literally got on fire as we tried to analyze it for substances." But she continued hurriedly as sha saw his eyes widening in question,"BUT, it wasn't destroyed or anything,. It just burned Barry over there a little, fast healing and all, bit it does seem in a good shape itself and we have no idea what it is made of." She finished with a frustrating tone. Her eyes drifted back to the necklace that lied unharmed on a the wok table in the workshop across the room.

He glanced towards his daughter as she shrugged leaving it to him to get over with it. "Is there anything else you guys can add?" Asked Joe clearly feeling something was up. He straightened up in his chair putting down his cup on the desk. "Well..." He started awkwardly," there is actually something, not sure if it's gonna be useful..." He paused as if he might be able to not finish the sentence. It wasn't like he didn't want to share, it was just that he hoped he knew more before it came up. Cisco gave him a stop-stalling-and-get-over-with-it look. So he did, "well remember that I mentioned we actually saw the witches last time?" His question was followed by a nod from the group. "So it did got messy before the meta died and I was in the line of fire when something strange happened. One of the witches pushed me out of the way with a strand of magic and saved my life." 

"So you know them?" Asked Iris now facing him. "That's the point West-Allen, I do not" Harry snapped. He did do it much anymore but sometimes it just felt appropriate and he didn't regret it. "Besides that was not the only time. Before we come to you guys we got a message saying that we were ambushed and we had to leave. We thought it might be prank call or something but it was right on the money and it did actually saved us." Jesse added thoughtfully.

"So what are you saying? That one of them might not be on the same page with the rest of them?" Barry said now coming forward to stand infront of the table. "There were three casualties that night Allen." Was all Harry added.

"So it's just..." Frost's voice trailed off.

"Us... apparently." Jesse added. Harry drank his coffee in one go getting up abruptly. I... am going to analyze that thing" he sa as he went to the workshop across the room.

________________________

It was late evening when a very loud siren went on. Cisco ran sitting behind the computer while everyone gathered up in the cortex. "Central City Hall . Apparently some sort of personal collection is launching there...." Cisco went on "It's an ancient artifact, 300 years old , around half million dollars" . " It is a lots of money but not worth the trouble" said Iris. "It says an belonged to the old family from Salem... It does sound witchy to me" Frost added. "Guys there is a video on meta app" Iris launched the video on the main screen. "Well Well... " Said Harry stepping forward at the sight of the blue figures on the screen. He turned on his heals quickly towards the workshop in the back.

" I called Joe, let us know everything on the way" Barry said as he went to get ready with Jesse. " Frost , Ralph you may stay here we might need the backup if something happens, the last time on our earth they did use an explosion across the town as diversion" Jesse said. "We'll be alert " Ralph nodded. "Wait... I'll go to" Harry stepped out of the work room now geared up.

" Dad it's dangerous" Jesse argued.

" And yet they won't hurt me for whatever the reason" he insisted. "Ok, let's do this" Barry nodded taking in the stubborn lines on his face. And the three of then were gone in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3...  
> Tell me what you think.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
